This invention relates to adapter card technology, particularly for personal computers used in connection to a local area network. More particularly, this invention relates to a card removably insertable into a personal computer for use in providing a first layer or type of access control in connection with a variety of communication media, including unshielded twisted pair wire., shielded twisted pair wire, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, infrared communications and wireless radio communication.
Network interface cards for local area networks provide two functions: an interface to a communication medium and control of access between the communication medium and the host computer. These functions heretofore have not been physically separable within the space constraints imposed by the allowable card separation spacing within common personal computers. Standards, such as the ISA bus standard and the EISA bus standard, limit the distance allowed between card connectors within a computer case. Hence, prior attempts at providing media independent access to the control functions have required multiple slots or external connection to media adapters.
What is needed is an adapter and control card system which is of sufficiently low profile to conform to the constraints imposed by the space limitations of personal computer slot spacing.